


Darkness Within

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Protective Arthur, Protective Uther, Vulnerable Merlin, evil Mordred, good uther, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin Emrys is Arthur Pendragon’s best friend. Has been since they were four years old and Arthur knows Merlin better than anyone. Which is why, when Merlin misses a college class and starts acting different Arthur is the first to notice. Soon, though, it’s apparent that nothing is all right. Merlin was raped and the identity of his rapist? The same person who’s stalked him for three years. Mordred Pendragon, Arthur’s half-brother. There’s no evidence of the rape which means that the police won’t do anything and Mordred’s stalking had increased in both intensity and frequency. Can Arthur and his family keep Merlin safe? Or will Mordred get what he wants?</p><p>Deleted the third and fourth chapter. Taking the story in a new direction!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I’m really sorry for the darkness of this fic. It just came to me and I knew it was an idea with merit. I really hope you guys like this and I’m really, really sorry this triggers anyone. Please leave a quick comment and let me know what you think.  
> I redid this first chapter because I wanted them to be a little older when this is all happening. The first chapter is completely different so, even if you've read it before, please read it again.  
> Ariadne

There were hands around his waist. Rough, calloused hands that pulled and tugged and forced. Merlin wanted to run. Wanted to scream but he couldn’t. His screams were locked somewhere in his throat. Behind him, his assailant was shoving something hard and long and painfully dry into his ass and Merlin heard himself whimper. His whimper earned him a sharp jab to his ribs and the man moved faster against Merlin. The man bent to whisper something Merlin’s ear, his breath hot against Merlin’s skin.

Merlin awoke with a sharp gasp of horror. His heart was racing and he was sweating like a pig. He lay back and sighed, trying to calm himself down. Every time he fell asleep it was that dream that came to him. Goddammit why wouldn’t it go away? Mordred wasn’t here. Was nowhere near him. And yet, three days ago, he had been. At Gwaine’s party, where Merlin should have been completely safe. It was only a few friends, after all, and Merlin should have been safe with them. But Mordred had gotten in somehow and now Merlin’s life was wrecked. Well, it had been wrecked for three years if Merlin were being honest.

For three years, Merlin had been stalked and harassed by a boy named Mordred Pendragon. Mordred was his best friend’s older brother but Arthur wasn’t at all fond of Mordred. During the first year of the stalking, Merlin had told Uther, Mordred and Arthur’s father, what was happening and Uther had gotten him counseling. All that had done was anger Mordred and, for the past two and a half years, he’d been raping Merlin at his every opportunity. He’d convinced Merlin that no one would ever believe him if he told anyone, which was why Merlin was silent about it. Why cause a ruckus when Mordred was probably right?

Merlin sighed and looked at the clock. It was six thirty and if he wanted a shower before meeting Arthur before their eight o’clock class he needed to get up and eat now. Sliding out of bed, he headed downstairs where Lance, his roommate, was just entering the apartment. Clearly, he’d been at Gwen’s again. Merlin forced a smile on his face and greeted Lance tiredly before going into the kitchen for some toast. Food really didn’t sound good at all but Arthur would notice if he didn’t eat. 

By the time he was done picking at his toast, it was seven o’clock and he’d downed two cups of coffee and was ready for a long shower. He said goodbye to Lance and headed upstairs where he turned on some music before he got into the shower. In the shower, he scrubbed at every part of himself he could reach until he was raw and aching. Still, he felt as though he’d rolled in mud. He sighed, refusing to let the tears fall from his eyes as he got dressed and ready to leave for class. 

He and Arthur had nearly all of their college classes together this semester which had been a blessing because it gave Merlin something to look forward to and it meant that Mordred wouldn’t come anywhere near him. Mordred and Arthur were half-brothers but they hated each other. Arthur thought Mordred was a creepy little asshole and just didn’t tolerate his presence. 

It was only after throwing on a short sleeved v-neck shirt and a pair of jeans that Merlin left the house. He was running a few minutes late and knew he had to get to class soon or Mordred would turn up and...well Merlin couldn’t handle that this morning.

He was scurrying from his car into the college when he smelled the familiar scent of Mordred’s body looming somewhere behind him. Merlin tried to hurry back to his car but soon felt Mordred grab his arm. It was quiet out and there wasn’t anyone to see as he was pulled into a dark alley. The smile on Mordred’s face was sickening as he yanked Merlin’s pants down and kissed him forcefully. Merlin wished he’d say something. It was even creepier when Mordred didn’t talk, made Merlin feel as though this was only happening in his head. 

Twenty minutes later, Merlin had missed class and fifteen calls from Arthur on his mobile. He stumbled back to his car and called Arthur back, telling him he’d had an errand to run this morning and had forgotten his mobile in the car. Arthur forgave him but told him to meet him at Gwaine’s place now. Gwaine’s place was just around the corner which meant he wouldn’t have time to go back to the apartment and shower. After a quick thought, Merlin agreed and drove the short distance to Gwaine’s place where Arthur and Gwaine’s cars were already parked. 

Getting out of his own car, he tried his best to straighten out his walking but it hurt too bad to even try. Arthur was going to notice something was off, he knew. Fear paced through him at the thought of Arthur finding out. If Arthur didn’t believe him, he would lose his best friend. If Arthur did believe him, Arthur would likely call the police and then Mordred would do something worse. He tried to calm himself, telling himself that nothing was necessarily going to happen. 

Arthur and Gwaine were sitting on Gwaine’s couch, eating pizza. Merlin was offered a piece but declined, saying he wasn’t really all that hungry. He saw Arthur’s eyes narrow and cringed, knowing what was coming before it did. It was only when Merlin shouted in pain after a brief wrestling match with Gwaine that Arthur said anything, however. 

“What’s going on, Merlin? You never decline pizza...and Gwaine didn’t even do anything to hurt you! You’ve been acting odd lately and I want to know what’s going on!” Arthur demanded. 

“You have to believe me, Arthur. I wouldn’t lie to you!”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed. “What did Mordred do?!” He demanded. 

“He never stopped stalking me. And, after I told you, he made it worse. He started rap...raping me every chance he got. Arthur, if he hears what I’ve told you, I’m dead. He’ll kill me.”

Arthur’s face was red with rage. He stood up and then quickly sat back down as Merlin began to cry hysterically. His hands had buried themselves in is hair and blood was seeping out of crescent shaped cuts on his scalp. Arthur pulled his hands away from his scalp and pulled Merlin against his chest. First thing he needed to do was to calm Merlin down. Then he would call his father and the police. If he left this house before he did either of those things, he’d find Mordred and kill him. That was for damn sure.


	2. Two

Two

Twenty minutes later, Merlin was relatively calm and Arthur was on the phone with his father. He didn’t tell his father what he’d learned, just told him that he was on his way and that he had Merlin and Gwaine with him. Uther could tell by the sound of his son’s voice that there was something wrong and didn’t argue with Arthur one bit. Arthur led Merlin out to his car and then tossed Gwaine the keys, climbing into the back seat with his best friend. 

Merlin was shaking like a leaf, tears still streaming down his face. He leaned against Arthur as if he thought Mordred would be at any corner. Arthur wrapped an arm around him and held him tightly. Outside, Arthur was calm. Inside, he was reeling. Why hadn’t Merlin told him? He knew Mordred had probably threatened him but Merlin should have known that Arthur would protect him from the slimy little shit. 

“We’re here. Come on Merls. Come on.” Arthur said gently. 

“I think you’re going to have to carry him, Arthur. He’s having a panic attack.” Gwaine said, looking at Merlin. 

“I think you may be right.” 

Arthur stepped out of the car and lifted Merlin easily into his arms. How had Merlin gotten so light? When had he stopped eating? Arthur shook his head. He’d focus on that later. Right now he had to focus on helping Merlin. Merlin was all that mattered right then. 

When they entered the house, Uther was sitting with Morgana on the couch. Morgana shot to her feet at the sight of Arthur carrying Merlin. Merlin was clutching Arthur’s shirt, tears now staining his face again. 

“What the fuck happened?!” Morgana asked in a very quiet voice. 

“Sit down. I’ll tell you when I’ve gotten him into a better position.”

“I hope you don’t plan on making him tell it, Arthur. He can’t do that.” Gwaine said.

“I’m not. I heard enough that I can tell it to my father. He’ll have to tell it to the police but...I’ll tell it to my family.”

“What happened, Arthur?” Uther asked in a worried voice. He and Merlin had become close in the last year since Hunith, Merlin’s mother, had died and his voice held true worry in it. 

“Mordred happened.” Arthur asked in a very even voice as he lowered himself to the loveseat, holding a Merlin who looked to be in shock. 

Uther’s face went white. “What has he done now?”

“He never stopped stalking Merlin. I have no idea what he told Merlin to keep him quiet but...he never stopped. Got worse, actually.”

“What. Did. He. Do?” Uther demanded, eyes cold with fury.

“He’s been raping Merlin for two and a half years.”

Arthur, with a little help from Gwaine, told the story Merlin had told him about the events of that morning. By the end of it, Morgana was sobbing quietly and Uther looked ready to kill. He’d all but adopted Merlin and, for him, this was like someone hurting his blood child. Even though Mordred was his son, Uther had long since understood that the boy had problems. But to do something like this...it was heartless. Mordred was no son of his. 

“I’ll phone the police and have them sent here.”

“We need time to get Merlin in a position to talk. He’s currently too freaked out to talk.”

“I know. I’ll speak with the police before they get to Merlin.” Uther said quietly as he moved from the room.

Arthur turned to Merlin. “Merls. It’s Arthur. You have to calm down so you can talk to the police. Please calm down. Please.”

Nothing. Not even a whimper. 

“Merls. It kills me to see you like this. Please. Just talk to me. Please...”

Arthur was aware that he was begging now but he really couldn’t help it. Seeing Merlin so scared and broken was too much for him. He couldn’t stand seeing his best friend like this but he felt so helpless. Nothing he was doing was making anything better. Unless...

Arthur remembered when he and Merlin were around seventeen and Merlin had had a really bad panic attack - not nearly as bad as this one - and the only person who had been able to get him out of it had been Arthur. But he’d been unable to do anything until he’d laid his forehead against Merlin’s and spoken to him in a very quiet, almost whisper like voice. He didn’t remember what he’d said but he remembered that the close contact had calmed Merlin enough to speak.

“I’m going to try something. It worked once before. Maybe it’ll work again.”

“Arthur just help him! He’s going to need medical attention if he doesn’t calm down soon!” Morgana pleaded and Arthur nodded. 

Laying down next to Merlin on the love seat, Arthur rested his forehead against Merlin’s and began talking in that quiet voice. He told him how much he cared, that he wouldn’t let Mordred anywhere near him, he even told him that he’d kill the slimy bastard if he ever got the chance, at the end of it he’d begun to confess his true feelings for Merlin. He whispered the words he’d only spoken in his head. 

“Merlin. I’m fucking in love with you and if that doesn’t snap you out of this nothing ever will.”

Slowly, Merlin’s breathing began to calm down. When he was finally staring at Arthur with clear eyes, Arthur realized what he’d said and felt dread in his chest. What the fuck had he been thinking telling Merlin that? He’d just told his best friend that he was in love with him. He was the biggest idiot in the world. He stared into Merlin’s eyes, terror clogging his throat. 

“So. You’re in love with me. We’ll be discussing that later.” Were Merlin’s first words.

“Dammit. I was hoping you hadn’t heard that...” Arthur mumbled. 

“Merlin? Are you okay, mate?” Gwaine asked, voice shaky.

Merlin nodded. “I was...I was just scared. Mordred told me no one would believe me. That it was his word against mine. And that nothing would be done to him.”

Uther came back into the room. “We have to get Merlin to the hospital. Now. He hasn’t showered since the last time Mordred...touched him, has he?”

Merlin shook his head. “No. I...I went straight to Arthur because he’d called.”

“Good. They’ll be able to get DNA and do an exam to get evidence against Mordred.”

Merlin was shaking like a leaf at the mere thought of such an examination but he knew that, if he wanted even a chance at stopping Mordred, he had to do this. Taking Arthur’s hand, he took a deep breath and followed him out to Uther’s car where they would drive to the hospital. How he was going to get through this, Merlin didn’t know. But he would get through it.


End file.
